


Прозрение

by reda_79



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Патрик подсматривает.





	Прозрение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Надёжно укрывшись в тени большого дерева, Патрик азартно грыз заусенец на большом пальце и наблюдал за взбучкой, которую Бутч Бауэрс устроил своему сыну. 

От сильного пинка в живот Генри сложило пополам.

Патрик непроизвольно схватился за собственный живот, будто это ему отбили кишки, громко выдохнул и оскалился, словно шакал, почуявший добычу.

Генри всё время талдычил о ненависти к отцу и даже делился безумными планами его убийства. Патрик этого не понимал. Подумаешь, поколачивает папаша. Разве то, что бьёт, не значит, что любит? 

Самому Патрику страшно хотелось почувствовать мозолистую ладонь на щеке или затылке, ощутить, как ремень врезается в кожу ягодиц...

Он мечтал об отце — сильном и жёстком мужчине рядом. Но у него была только мать. Жалкая забитая старуха, пропахшая прогорклым маслом, от заката до рассвета впахивавшая в закусочной «У Эда». Она только и могла, что смотреть на Патрика взглядом побитой шавки, норовя погладить по волосам скрюченными пальцами. Это бесило. От вони её старого тела его едва не выворачивало.

Генри пах совсем иначе: сладко и терпко, с небольшой кислинкой. Патрику это ужасно нравилось, поэтому он стремился держаться ближе, раздувая ноздри, словно пёс, чтобы глубже вдохнуть будоражащий аромат. Отчаяние и боль Генри, коими он фонил после побоев отца, придавали его запаху насыщенность. Только яблочно-прелые нотки ненависти портили удовольствие.

Тем временем Бутч схватил Генри за шкирку и, встряхнув, бросил на землю. Тот свалился к его ногам, воя, будто раненый зверь, и попытался увернуться от уродливого ботинка с грязно-оранжевым... «Клоунским помпоном», — подумал Патрик и удивлённо моргнул — помпон превратился в комок красной глины. Острый носок врезался в плоть.

Генри безобразно, словно девчонка, всхлипнул. 

Патрик слизнул соль с собственной губы.

Генри ненавидел свои синяки и шрамы. Патрик приходил от них в восторг и норовил потрогать. Генри огрызался и дёргался, иногда распуская в ответ руки. Патрик на это только смеялся. Его завораживала кровь — своя или чужая, не важно. И он провоцировал Генри специально. 

Однажды он залез под нож Генри, который тот спёр у своего отца, и с восхищением смотрел на алые капли. А когда испуганный Генри попытался зажать порез ладонью, схватил его за руку и вдавил пальцы в рану. Генри даже не сразу начал вырываться, до того оторопел. Патрик успел нажать сильнее, шипя от раздирающей боли-удовольствия. Только тогда Генри пришёл в себя и толкнул его. Патрик приложился копчиком и расхохотался. Должно быть, это окончательно выбило Генри из колеи. Вместо того, чтобы сбежать, как он всегда делал, когда чего-то опасался по-настоящему, он лишь отступил на шаг или два, уставившись на Патрика диким взглядом исподлобья.

Пинки прекратились. Вероятно, Бутч устал. Он был грузным и неповоротливым мужчиной. Патрик почти поверил, что экзекуция закончена, и даже разочарованно вздохнул. Но тут Бутч наклонился, и в его руках возник кусок резинового шланга. Дальнейшее происходило, как в замедленной съёмке. Генри уже вставал, когда его папаша, рыча и брызжа слюной, рванул с него штаны, оголив тощую задницу — всю в тёмных полосах, и ударил. Генри заорал, и Патрик уставился на грязно-красный отпечаток, только сейчас сообразив, что это были за полосы. 

Перед глазами потемнело, что-то горячее рвануло внутри, заклокотало в горле горечью. Патрик сжал кулаки и прикусил костяшки, царапнув губу кольцом. Под рёбрами сжалось и замерло, словно собираясь остановиться, сердце.

Бутч замахнулся снова. Его красное от натуги лицо превратилось в маску, выражавшую только одну эмоцию. Это был страх. Животный ужас. 

Патрика перекосило. Бутч Бауэрс вовсе не был сильным. И Генри бил не из любви.

Сунув руку в карман, Патрик нащупал зажигалку и ухмыльнулся. Глаза подёрнулись мечтательной поволокой. 

В его видении Бутч Бауэрс метался в пламени, а его сын бросал в него спички и смеялся.

Патрик даже не понял, что смеётся он сам. Впрочем, услышать его было уже некому. Ни Бутча, ни Генри на лужайке перед домом не было, только в траве валялся кусок шланга, похожий на дремлющую змею.


End file.
